


a sky full of song

by DelicateMushroom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stardew Valley AU, Starting a new life, the farming au you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateMushroom/pseuds/DelicateMushroom
Summary: Iwaizumi's life is tedious, but he is given a chance to change it and start anew.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead with this new AU ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

“This has to be finished today! Don’t make me come over here again.”

Iwaizumi sighed after his supervisor was far enough from his table so he wouldn’t hear it. Then he stretched his back and turned his attention back to the monitor. The empty white sheet soon filled with numbers as his fingers danced over the keyboard. He barely saw what he was doing, each character looked the same, and everything was slightly blurred. Not like it mattered, as the data was the same as it was every single week, apart from maybe like five variants, so he could basically just copy-paste last week’s report and change what he needed to. But he couldn’t, since the company’s policy strictly forbade it, and he had to pretend he was working hard.

There was barely any noise in the office as he finished the report, but Hajime knew that almost all of the cubicles were occupied. He could hear the occasional sneeze or shuffling of papers to confirm it. Finally the clock struck five and almost uniformly, chairs were rolled back and feet hit the floor as his colleagues stood up at the same time as him. The reports were sent, the computer turned off, and Hajime was finally off for the weekend.

Hajime waved to a few familiar faces, but he didn’t know anyone well enough to actually care about them or go out drinking. And even if he did, he was just simply too tired for it. He left the building, stopping by the grocery store to buy a pre-made bento for dinner and some other things. Finally he arrived at home where his cat, Godzilla, ran to greet him loudly. Hajime simply said “I’m home.” and collapsed on the couch.

While watching a movie, still fully dressed, and petting Godzilla, Hajime thought of his grandfather. The old man died a few years ago, and not long after, he got a letter from him; a will, offering a chance for a new life. Hajime had only ever gone to that farm once, when he was very young, every other time they met up, it had been in the city when his grandfather had business to take care of there.

He desperately felt the need for a change. He’s been working since high school, starting with part time jobs in restaurants and whatnot to corporations after graduation, but he’s never really found his place. Sure, his apartment was nice, his job paid well and he had a few drinking buddies, but he felt lonely, as his only true companion was his cat. Even the movie that was on reminded him of the mediocre life he led.

Hajime kept thinking about this over the weekend. Then, on Monday, he gave his resignation and started to pack his bags the same day. He smiled thinking about how fitting it was, starting a new life right at the beginning of the new year.

✧✧✧

It took well over a month to take care of everything, but finally, Hajime was done, his entire life sorted out now either in boxes or given to charity. He had gotten into contact with the mayor of Pelican Town previously, which was where his grandfather had lived, to make sure the farm was still there. Then he loaded his belongings in a pickup truck and, after giving the keys back to his landlord, he was ready to leave for good.

The drive was long, but Hajime didn’t mind. He was anxious, of course; it was a huge change and there was only so much that he could learn about farming online. Still, he felt a sort of giddiness that he hadn't felt since the time he received his university acceptance letter - that was until he pulled up on the actual farm and saw the run-down state it was in, which showed even through the thin layer of snow that covered everything.

He then noticed the two women who stood in front of the small house, clearly just finishing up with something. Both turned to face the newcomer as he got out of his car.

“Oh, you must be Iwaizumi-san! Gosh, you look just like your grandfather. I’m Hinata Nanami, we talked on the phone.” Nanami bowed slightly. “And here, Shimizu Kiyoko, the local carpenter. She, along with the other residents, helped make this old place a little more welcoming.”

“Nice to meet you two. And thank you, that’s very kind.” Hajime bowed deeply for both of them. He really appreciated their help.

“No need to thank us. You can pay us back by taking your business to us! You can find my carpentry shop northeast of the town, on the mountain.” Kiyoko smiled, then excused herself. It was getting pretty late, after all.

“I’m sure you’re also tired, Iwaizumi-san, so I’ll keep it short. I advise that tomorrow you come into town, get acquainted with us, and I’m sure you’ll find some help. For fieldwork, you can find some basic tools in the shed next to your house. Water and electricity are reliable, but there’s a generator too, just in case, and candles. Reception is okay, the internet is wobbly at best, so none of that fancy streaming stuff, but you’re not completely cut off either. Still, writing a letter is the way to go if you want to make sure your message is received.” Nanami explained, her voice kept even, she was clearly used to speaking for long periods of time. Hajime envied her for this, but he guessed that as mayor, she often needed to give speeches. He nodded to show that he understood, then waved goodbye to Nanami as she left too.

Hajime opened the door to his new home. It wasn’t much, but it was clean and the bed had a new mattress and sheets. He got his boxes inside the cabin, then put the food away in the kitchen. The stove and the fridge were clearly well used, but functional, which he tested by making a simple soup for dinner. Yes, it was instant noodles, but he was too tired to make anything more complicated than that.

He made sure Godzilla had everything she needed, watching for a moment as she explored their new home. After a brief shower, Hajime opened the window, noticing the screen in it, then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it so far, next chapter is in the works.  
> I was so excited to finally write again after so long that I couldn't wait to post the first chapter!  
> I hope you like it, and I'll do my best to update.  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's first day in town, meeting the locals

Hajime woke up suddenly. He looked up at the strange ceiling above him, wondering for a moment where he was before he properly woke up and remembered. It was strange, thinking about how he really did it, how he was at the farm, finally. He hoped he wouldn't regret it later. He sat up, petting Godzilla’s head, then got out of bed and stretched. According to his phone, it was almost seven, just around when he planned to wake up.

Hajime started with breakfast, just a pre-packed sandwich that he bought in a store on his way to the farm. Then, he decided, it was time to buy some proper groceries, as he didn’t want to keep living like a college student. At least, he could cook some basics already, and as time went on, he was sure he could learn to make more. So he fed his cat her breakfast, got dressed and walked to the village, the snow crunching under his boots. It was roughly a mile away, but he didn’t mind the walk, and the scenery was beautiful even on this dark winter morning, with those mountains in the background.

The village itself was very pretty. Every building he saw was unique, which made getting around easier. He could see some people getting up and about, starting their day. Hajime could hear the nearby river, which made him feel more at ease, as he had always liked to be around water. As he got into the village, it wasn’t hard to spot the local store.

Hajime stepped inside, greeting the person behind the counter. The shopkeeper was an older man, probably in his forties, his dark hair pulled back by some sort of hairband. The man was reading a newspaper, but looked up when Hajime stepped in, eyeing him curiously.  
“Welcome to Sakanoshita’s!” he called out. “Tourist or permanent?”

“Permanent. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you.”

“Took your time, kid! But anyway, welcome to Pelican Town. I’m Ukai Keishin, and this is my family’s store.”

The door opened again and a man walked in, greeting Ukai, then noticing the newcomer. He introduced himself as Sugawara, the owner of the local saloon, and urged Hajime to visit tonight, have a drink, on the house, and meet the other villagers. Then Sugawara, or Suga, as he insisted, picked up what he came for and left.

Hajime thought that the saloon would be a good place to familiarize himself with the others, since he didn’t want to be the lonely weirdo on the farm. Finally he remembered what he came for and looked around in the store, picking what he needed for survival. He got some basics for cooking and some snacks too, just because he could.

“Listen kid,” Ukai started when Hajime stepped to the counter, scanning his products, putting them in a reusable bag. ”When you start growing things on your farm, you can give what you don’t need to me, to sell. I keep… 30% of the profit, what do you say?”

Hajime agreed because he knew he’d have enough to do without taking care of the sales too, grateful that Ukai made this offer. It made sense to him to do sales through the local store and not having to rent his own place or something. He didn’t want to be anyone’s competition.

He paid for his groceries, then said goodbye and left. Deciding that he should drop off his heavy bag and not drag it across town, Hajime turned back where he came from, noticing more of his surroundings, now that the sun was coming up.

Back at the farm… which he really should start calling home, Hajime reminded himself, he began to unpack more of his boxes. He liked when everything had a proper place, even if he didn’t consider himself a neat freak. He laughed at Godzilla who must’ve felt like Christmas had come again with how many boxes she could hide in, and Hajime decided to humor her and didn’t put them away just yet.

There wasn’t enough space for everything he owned, which was mostly books and some pictures, so he made a list of what furniture he needed. He stashed those things back into a box, putting it away for later. The cabin had been cleaned before he arrived, meaning he didn’t need to bother with that just yet, but it was still too early to go to the saloon. Looking out the window he saw the sorry state of his farm again, so Hajime decided it was time to do some outside work after a quick lunch.

✧✧✧

Around seven in the evening Hajime was done, at least partially, and he was very hungry. He took a quick shower, fed Godzilla again, then went back to the town. A motorbike roared in the distance, sounding painfully loud in the stillness of the valley, but then the noise faded, leaving his surroundings peacefully quiet again. Hajime arrived at the store, then stopped for a moment to remember the directions he was given by Suga. From here, he just had to cross the main square. He already saw the well lit building in the distance and followed the dirt road leading there.

Hajime could already hear the laughter as he went closer. It was a welcoming and warmly lit place, with roughly a dozen people inside, eating and drinking. Everyone was in a good mood.

“Iwaizumi, come here!” Ukai called out, waving him over where he was sitting, almost in the center of the room. He was alone at the table, but it looked like he was having a conversation with everyone around him. His name and Ukai’s friendly tone gathered people’s attention, and soon enough he was introduced to everyone. He found a seat next to a man named Yahaba, who was working as the nurse and assistant to the local doctor, and on his other side sat Sawamura, local rancher and Suga’s husband.

Shimizu was also there, with her husband, Tanaka, and his sister Saeko and a few others whose names Hajime couldn’t remember at the moment. But he didn’t care as he was too busy wolfing down the food Suga just put in front of him. It was the most delicious dish he’d ever tasted.  
“You have a new regular, Suga!” Sawamura said jokingly, and Hajime agreed. He would definitely come back later for this amazing food.

Hajime answered all the usual questions, as everyone was interested in the newcomer. It was understandable, given how nothing much usually happened around here. By the time he started drinking his beer, everyone’s curiosity had been satisfied and the conversation around him went back to normal.

“Yes, he’ll be back the day after tomorrow. You just missed him, in fact.” Yahaba said in response to a question Hajime hadn't quite heard, but before Yahaba could say anything else, someone else barged in.

“Yo, I heard from Shouyou that the new guy is here! Hey, there you are, man, it’s good to see a new face around here, I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but just call me Noya!” The young man walked closer to Hajime as he spoke, excitement radiating from him. Hajime was taken aback for a moment.  
“Sorry about him, Noya is always very… animated,” Sawamura apologised, sounding almost as if he was Noya’s father.

“No worries.” Hajime laughed, then introduced himself to Noya, hoping that he wouldn’t ask the same things the others did, but to his luck it looked like the newcomer wasn’t interested in knowing what he did for a living in a city or whether he already had a wife.

“Okay, okay, so listen, when you come to the beach, I can teach you how to fish! It’s too cold for farming, but the fish are forever, come any time!” Noya continued, and before Hajime could even process that a hyperactive person like Noya would enjoy fishing of all things, he was already gone to talk to someone else.

It was getting late, and the patrons slowly started to leave the saloon. Suga didn’t let Hajime pay, in return he made him promise to come back often. It wasn’t a hard promise to make, and Hajime left with a smile on his face. Just a bit tipsy, he walked back home, feeling warm, despite the fact that it was cold enough for his breath to be visible. Back home, Godzilla was already sleeping, lazily lifting her head for a moment when her father came home. After getting ready to go to bed, Hajime joined his cat with a happy sigh.

All in all, Hajime thought, he had a good first day in the valley, and he was looking forward to many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated in a reasonable time, would you look at that!  
> I would like to thank to my wonderful, lovely beta, Stella for all the help, without her I keep messing up the tenses.


	3. Chapter 3

A new day came with new challenges; Hajime spent the entire day taking care of his farmland. It wasn’t an easy task, as everything was frozen, but he didn’t want to just sit around doing nothing until spring. The hardest part was getting rid of the remains of the old greenhouse, which took the better part of the day. 

He collected the debris scattered around his farm and loaded it onto his truck, making a mental note to look up where to dispose of it. At least chopping up what was left of his grandfather’s old coop provided some extra firewood, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that for a while.

The day after that he awoke to a snowstorm, electing to stay inside with Godzilla and watch a movie or two. He also cooked something proper for the first time in a while, eyes almost constantly on the recipe, reading all the instructions at least twice before following it. The food turned out good, and honestly, that’s all Hajime could ask for.

The storm had finally stopped by the next day, but it left a huge amount of snow in its wake, almost coming up to Hajime’s knees, making it hard to even leave his home, let alone get into town. But he had to go, he was already running low on groceries

Making his way into town was a bigger challenge than Hajime had originally thought, since the snow on the road hadn’t been shoveled. It made sense to him after he thought about it; no one really used this path anymore since his grandpa’s passing; even the old bus stop midway was slowly rusting away. 

Hajime sighed; he knew what he had to do now, even if he was sure as hell he wouldn't be able to finish today. Still, he couldn’t just wait for the snow to melt away, so after a healthy breakfast, he took his shovel and got to work. It was demanding, but Hajime never shied away from a challenge, and soon enough he had found a good rhythm, making sure to take breaks regularly and stay hydrated.

After working for what felt like hours, he still hadn't even reached halfway, but he started to hear voices nearby. He was startled at first, since he knew he wasn’t yet close enough to the town to hear anyone this clearly. Then, when Hajime looked up, he spotted two young men shoveling with incredible speed, bickering about something. They noticed him too, and abruptly stopped.

“Oh, hey! You must be Iwaizumi,” the smaller one exclaimed, waving excitedly. ”I’m Hinata! Hinata Shouyou, and this here is Kageyama!” The other man bowed slightly. Even from the distance, Hajime could see his intense stare.

“Hinata? Like the mayor?”

“Yeah, she’s my mom! So, sorry for taking so long, we kinda… forgot, to be honest.” Hinata grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek with a gloved hand. “No one has lived here for years, so we haven’t bothered with this road until now.”  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re here now, so let’s finish!” Hajime said before taking a sip of his water.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to finish up while Hinata went on about nothing in particular. Hajime learned a few things about Hinata’s sister who is currently in boarding school, and about Kageyama, who had apparently moved to Pelican Town just a few years ago.

“Thanks for the help, appreciate it.” Hajime grinned, he didn’t think he would’ve been able to finish today if it hadn’t been for their help.

“No problem! Come to the saloon tonight, I’ll be there! But now we have to go, to help others too, bye!”

Hajime watched them leave, wondering how much stamina they had to have to be this energetic after hours of shoveling. Then he turned back around to go home. He needed to put his shovel away, and take a break before going into town.

Back home, laying on the couch, he watched a spider crawling around on the ceiling, and thinking about how he should definitely work out more before starting to actually work on his farm. The spider disappeared somewhere, but Hajime didn’t really care about it as long as it wasn’t crawling on him. Godzilla did enough bug hunting for the two of them anyway.

Some time had passed like that, contemplating his own life and bugs among other things. He massaged his arms in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable soreness. Groaning as he stood up, he went to check his kitchen again. 

Hajime decided the groceries could wait until tomorrow. He still had enough for a late lunch, and breakfast, and for dinner he could just eat one of Suga’s mouthwatering dishes at the saloon. Hinata told him to go there tonight anyway, which he thought was a good idea. Being friendly with the locals wouldn’t hurt. Probably. He may not be a social butterfly, but he would definitely go crazy without a friend or two.

With that in mind, he fed Godzilla, promising her that he would get her some treats this week, since they had recently run out. If the local store didn’t have any, he would have to make a trip to the city. He still had to dispose of the debris he collected anyway.

After lunch he just played around with Godzilla, then brushed her thick fur. This cat was huge, so grooming took time, but she was very calm in Hajime’s hands, and it calmed him too. Then, when night finally came, he got changed - nothing fancy, but better than what he usually wore - and left. 

Outside, Hajime looked up at the stars, smiling and hoping that the clear sky was a good sign and he wouldn't get this much snow again. While it was a beautiful sight, he would rather enjoy it on a postcard than spend another day shoveling himself out of it. The night was nice and quiet, the only noise being the snow cracking under his boots as he made his way into town.

It was easy for him to get a little lost in his thoughts, and he only noticed he had arrived as he saw the main square to his left.

Finding the saloon from here was easy and Hajime smiled as he spotted the building. Even though he had only been there once, it was already familiar in a way that he couldn’t quite understand. It already made him feel warmer, even before stepping in. 

The crowd inside was similar to the last time he visited, and he recognized many faces even if he couldn’t recall their names yet. There was a man standing in the center of the room whom Hajime hadn’t seen before. The man was tall and lean, with messy brown hair and big, nerdy looking glasses. He seemed to be in the middle of telling a story, captivating everyone with his charismatic smile. If Hajime had to guess, he would say the man was an actor, here to escape from the big city, or maybe to study for a role, but everyone around was too calm for the man to be famous.

The stranger finished his tale, leaving people laughing, then he turned to Suga for a more private chat. Hajime now realized he was still standing in the doorway, as if he was put under a spell, so he finally stepped inside, trying to recollect himself. It’s not like he had never seen a handsome man before; there was his roommate in college who seriously made him question his sexuality. He just wasn’t expecting this kind of beauty this far out in the middle of nowhere.

Hajime took a deep breath and properly looked around. He spotted Daichi sitting at a table with Noya, so he got closer and greeted them. They both said hello back and gestured to an empty chair at their table, and he took a seat there. 

“Hey, good to see you here!” Noya said as Daichi got up only to later return with three glasses of beer for them. Hajime thanked him and drank from his glass while opening the menu. The saloon offered a nice variety of meals, and he decided on a nice sounding stew, ordering it as soon as Suga was free. He couldn't see the handsome man anymore, but convinced himself to stop thinking about him.

Hinata got there, seemingly out of nowhere, but only for a small chat. He quickly excused himself, explaining that he had to wake up early tomorrow, saying something about the Tanakas and a mine, but Hajime wasn’t sure he understood it correctly. He wasn't even sure if there was any mine nearby, and he couldn't really imagine the small guy being a miner.

The food arrived soon after Hinata left, and it was once again absolutely delicious. Noya didn’t stay much longer either, saying that he made a habit to get up early, in order to catch fish. Daichi on the other hand stayed and they talked for a good while, getting to know each other better. Hajime already knew they would be good friends as their conversation went on naturally, without him really caring about the time.

Suddenly someone stepped next to the table, and that’s when Hajime noticed how quiet the place had become. He looked up, only to lock eyes with the gorgeous stranger, and suddenly he forgot every word he ever knew.

Lucky for him, the stranger spoke first.

“I heard old man Iwaizumi’s grandson moved to the farm. Nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Oikawa, I run the local medical clinic.” Oikawa had an air of confidence around him as he spoke. He looked like a man proud of his job.

Snapping out of his stupor, Hajime finally managed to say hi, a bit ashamed that it was apparently so difficult for him to utter a simple two letter word. Oikawa wasn’t phased by the stuttering mess that Hajime had suddenly become and swiftly sat down on a nearby chair.

Hajime did his best not to stare, but it wasn’t as easy as he would have liked. Luckily, Daichi came to his rescue, asking Oikawa about his recent trip to the city, and now Hajime was content to listen to him talk about a medical conference, even if he only understood maybe half of the words that left Oikawa’s mouth. He also learned that Oikawa had a motorbike, and figured it had to be the one he had heard the other day. 

Suga suddenly appeared, broom in his hand, gently reminded them that it was closing time, and asked them to leave so he could finish cleaning. Hajime was surprised it had already gotten so late, he had only planned to stay for an hour or two. Having realized this, he now noticed how tired he was, he gathered his coat and apologized for the inconvenience.

He and Oikawa left together.

“You should drop by the clinic soon, so we can get your paperwork done,” Oikawa suggested as they walked together. While Iwaizumi so far had only taken a dirt path through the grass to get from the main square to the saloon, now Oikawa was leading him down a proper road that was unfamiliar to him. He only noticed this when Oikawa took an unexpected turn, since he automatically followed him, not really paying attention to where he was going.

“So, that’s me,” Oikawa said, motioning to a house on their right. “The clinic is right next door, the entrance faces the square,” he explained, then wished Hajime good night before entering his house, waving one last time.

Hajime looked around and noticed that at the end of the road was the main square. He sighed and began making his way back home.

He almost couldn’t believe he only moved to the farm just a few days ago, his previous life seemed so far away. It was as if he belonged here all his life, and this feeling made him very content. Sore and tired, yes, but content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, sadly with how my personal life is going it's not easy to focus on writing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://oikawas-hair.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Obscurebara)


End file.
